


Breaking the Rules

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Monoshizukanohi, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Annual Poker Tournament at Club Break in Monoshizukanohi, and Sasuke's been looking forward to it for weeks! But when Naruto comes home angry and announces there will be no playing at the club, Sasuke decides to take matters into his own hands, but the consequences could be more dire than he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Sasuke sat with crossed arms and severe pout and Naruto blithely ignored him. The silence made Sasuke even angrier, and he glared out the window of the limousine with enough venom that it was a wonder the glass didn’t melt in self-defense. He huffed – not even trying to mask it for anything other than the antagonistic sound it was – and crossed one leg over the other.   
  
“Sasuke…enough,” Naruto sighed, annoyed and tired.  
  
“Make me,” Sasuke snarled.   
  
“For fuck’s sake,” Naruto muttered and went back to answering work email and ignoring Sasuke's ire. Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto in sheer and utter amazement and fury before making a frustrated noise and swiveling his gaze back to the dark glass. The night was ruined – just ruined – and all because of Naruto’s stupid, insipid rules. An entire  _day_  of preparing and waiting…hell, an entire week of anticipation and for what?  
  
Silence and a dead, dull night.  
  
“I told you,” Naruto tried again. “Tomorrow we’ll-“  
  
“ _Tomorrow_  isn’t the Poker Tournament at Break,” Sasuke hissed at the window. “And you promised!”  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes heavenward as if asking for solace. “Sasuke, it’s just a fucking card game, not the damned Fetish Ball! Hell, subs aren’t even up for bid this year – not after last year and that disaster with Zabuza. I don’t think we’ll get nearly the turn out this year.”  
  
Sasuke snorted. That was beside the point, and the noise made his opinion clear enough without resorting to words.  
  
“I know, I know…You were looking forward to…” Naruto sighed. “Look, I’m an asshole. That make you feel better? We wouldn’t even go, but I promised Neji we’d make an appearance. So we get there, I lose after two rounds, and we’re done. I’ve got a fuck ton of work to do…not that you care.” Now Naruto grumbled and pouted.   
  
Oh honestly…Sasuke grit his teeth. For a dom, Naruto could be every bit as whiny and petulant as…well…  
  
Sasuke put the comparison out of his mind.  
  
“We haven’t played in over a week.” Now Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, imploring. “A  _week_ , Master!”  
  
Naruto’s eyes were sympathetic for half a second and then grew hard as he returned Sasuke’s gaze. “I think you mentioned that a time or two in the screaming fit earlier, Sas,” Naruto droned. “Which did great things for both your case and my state of mind. But if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times: bad day, bad mood, no playing. You know the rules.”  
  
“Never play angry,” Sasuke quoted, every syllable dripping with high-pitched mockery.  
  
“Oh yes,” Naruto groused, eyes back on his Netbook. “God. The things I do for your safety. Because I love you. The horror, the evil…”  
  
“It is fucking evil,” Sasuke muttered under his breath.   
  
“This discussion is over. Another word and we won’t play for a goddamned month.”  
  
Sasuke swallowed an embittered reply and sank deeper into the plush leather of the seat.   
  
“Good boy,” Naruto said almost absently and Sasuke nearly flew across the seat to choke the damned blond. He clenched his fists and counted to thirty, trying to remember that the rules were around for a reason. Trying to remember that he did, actually, care that Naruto was stressed and tired and overworked at the moment. He did love Naruto, after all.  
  
Just not when he pussied out of a night of public play with  _work_  as his lame-ass excuse. Sasuke scowled. It was intolerable. They were two of the key players at Break, and despite Naruto’s attempts to say tonight wasn’t a big deal, it bloody  _was_. People would expect a show, and Sasuke wanted to give it to them, and Naruto  _promised!_  Sasuke even wore the damned shirt Naruto loved just because he -  
  
Sasuke shut his eyes, mentally slamming the door on that line of thinking. He forced himself to breathe deeply of the calm. It did no good to sit here and stew – although it did make him feel approximately a thousand times better. But it was counterproductive to strategy, and Sasuke needed one before they got to Break.  
  
Shifting in the seat, Sasuke considered the events of the week. Naruto was, indeed, heavily involved with work at the moment. The Uzamaki Corporation was taking over a manufacturing facility overseas, and Naruto was elbow-deep in the planning process. He wanted to make sure that everyone kept their jobs and benefits, and the blond was pulling all-nighters to facilitate the takeover personally. Sasuke loved that Naruto cared so much, and since negotiations began a little over a week ago, Sasuke did well with the supportive-and-helpful routine.  
  
And it wasn’t so bad, really, Sasuke reflected. They hadn’t played, but Naruto’s dick was still firmly attached despite the stress. The sex was hot, semi-sweet, and slow, and Sasuke managed to enjoy it – especially when Naruto would whisper all the things he was going to do to Sasuke at Break come Saturday night’s annual Poker Tournament.  
  
Sasuke tasted the acrid flavor of disappointment on his tongue and scowled even harder.  
  
The Tournament was not about cards: it was about showing off one’s sub. The dom’s were the only ones allowed to play, and the subs kept themselves entertained by either putting on shows to distract competition or by being seductively decorative.   
  
Sasuke was good for show and seduction, despite the fact that no amount of distraction would help Naruto win the game. Sasuke’s Master was a terrible card player, and Neji was a terribly good one. As were Iruka and Sasori. Neji usually beat everyone in the end, unless he purposefully lost to gain favor. But this year everyone had high hopes of beating Neji as his pretty sub Shikamaru was attending Break for the first time tonight. The other doms hoped that would prove distracting enough to put the Hyuga’s focus on something other than kicking their asses at cards.  
  
Sasuke knew all this because he and Kakashi chatted just that afternoon; Kakashi excited to see Shikamaru out and about for the first time. Sasuke had been eager as well at the time of the conversation. Now, however, his focus was entirely on his reluctant Master rather than Neji’s boy toy.  
  
The limo took one of the final turns heading to the club, and Sasuke sighed. He’d spent most of the day getting ready – inside and out. His outfit planned for weeks, Sasuke wore the satin-and-mesh leggings that were a new addition to his wardrobe. They were barely this side of decent, the satin covering most of the delicate bits and the mesh showing pale skin in winks and cross-hatching. His low boots had small heels, and they buckled twice on the side, reminding Sasuke of pirates. The shirt was a gift from Deidara – a silky, black, peasant-style garment embroidered along the open neckline and hem with small ravens. It was thin, and beneath it Sasuke wore a skintight mesh shirt that emphasized body and pierced nipples equally. Silver gleamed from Sasuke’s chest, lip, and ears, and around his neck he wore a thin chain with the rose pendant that was their passkey into Break.  
  
Sasuke looked scorching hot, and he’d expected nothing less than the appropriate response from his Master when Naruto got home…  
  
…and instead, he received a tired and extremely irritated Master who informed Sasuke that he was in no mood for Sasuke’s games or Break.   
  
“We’ll go because we’re expected, but I’ve got an early conference call tomorrow. Fuckers are trying to renegotiate the terms on benefits, and I spent most of today yelling at some woman in broken German.” Naruto slammed down a glass of water. “So yeah. Sorry, Sas, but no playing tonight. I’m tired and too damned pissed off.”  
  
Sasuke remembered gaping at Naruto like the blond had just informed him he was feeling rather heterosexual and had a car full of female hookers out back.  
  
The fight started about that point, but Sasuke didn’t bother recalling every word now. The specifics didn’t matter, and the gist was that Naruto didn’t play when he was angry or stressed. Sasuke had rather strong opinions on that matter given the amount of prep and anticipation for that evening, and Naruto gave his rebuttal in his usual direct manner.  
  
And now they were pulling up in front of Break, and Sasuke was no closer to figuring out how to manipulate his way into a decent night. He knew that Naruto wasn’t  _that_ tired: they were here, after all. And he knew that Naruto regretted his decision not to play once he understood exactly how much Sasuke wanted it. After a week’s worth of whispered promises of tortures veiled by soft moans, Naruto simply had to want this as much as Sasuke did – rules and stress or no.  
  
So, all that Sasuke had to do was figure out what buttons to push to get around the rules and get his way.   
  
Sasuke smirked as their chauffer, Randall, opened the car door for the pair. He remembered well the charity dinner not that long ago when Naruto put Sasuke back in his place of submission. But this was different, Sasuke rationalized: this was for Naruto’s benefit more than his own. Naruto needed to relax, and it would be good for the club. And Sasuke had no intention of trying to control things once Naruto started: he was more than willing to submit to anything Naruto wanted to do.  
  
Master just needed a gentle nudge in the right direction. And as Sasuke climbed out of the limo and Naruto stalked into the club, Sasuke began to work on a plan.  
  
To get into Club Break, one needed two things: an invite from a current member and a passkey. Since Naruto was one of the four owners of both the clubs Bliss and Break, Sasuke and Naruto had never needed an invitation. And their passkey was a microchip embedded in the white gold rose pendant around Sasuke’s neck.  
  
Once a passkey was secured, there were two entrances into Club Break: one was through the offices of Club Bliss – the cathedral-style club that sat on ground-level above Break. The office entrance was only open in limited capacity on nights when Bliss operated or on event nights when both clubs were open by invitation only.   
  
The other entrance was through the Tomb: a small, stone building next to a semi-hidden parking lot at the edges of the commercial zone around Club Bliss. It was guarded on nights when Break was open, and the mammoth body guards frisked everyone who attempted to gain access.  
  
The Poker Tournament was an invitation-only event, and Naruto and Sasuke passed through the two-storey wooden doors of Bliss and made the right turn into the offices. Guards stood by the heavy, oak doors that opened onto stone stairs that led down into the Catacombs – the long, stone hallway that ran around the rectangular-shaped Club Break. It dead-ended on the other side of the stone wall behind the coat check, off to the left at the bottom of the stone stairs leading down from Bliss.   
  
Off the Catacombs were the Crypts: private rooms equipped with bathrooms, beds, and various bits of furniture. Four larger Crypts were kept for the four owners of the club on the back hallway: the one furthest away from both entrances.  
  
The other entrance to the ‘Combs was at the other end of the diagonal from lower right to upper left: the Bliss entrance at the lower right and the Tomb entrance at the upper left. To gain access to almost every entry point, one needed a passkey, and Sasuke stood still when Naruto reached for the rose around Sasuke's neck as they made their way through various sets of doors and finally down into the ‘Combs.  
  
Naruto led Sasuke over to the coat check at the bottom of the stairs, and he checked his personal belongings. Sasuke didn’t bother to bring anything like that with him, so he waited with crossed arms and petulant pout.   
  
Other guests were already there, and Sasuke managed a nod to Sasori and Deidara as they walked inside the club. Music pulsed from Gaara’s DJ booth in the far lower left corner: just loud enough to be noticeable, but not loud enough to drown out conversation. Vaguely, Sasuke noted that the redhead wasn’t manning the booth tonight. He was probably upstairs at Bliss, running the show from that master console. All the lights and music were programmable in both clubs, and Gaara often opted to run one booth electronically and the other himself.  
  
“Naruto,” said a warm voice, and both Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Neji approaching with Shikamaru in tow. The Hyuga wore light gray, leather pants tucked into tall black boots. His shirt was a thin, gray silk, the neckline open in a deep, asymmetrical “V” that ended just above and to the left of his navel. His hair was gathered up on one side in a braid that ran over his left ear, leaving the rest of his hair loose down his back.   
  
Shikamaru kept his head down and gracefully went to his knees next to Neji when the Hyuga stopped to hug Naruto in a loose embrace. The Nara wore dark green, skintight velvet pants, and there were strips of the same green velvet around neck and wrists. His feet were covered in low, brown boots that looked soft and comfortable, and his hair was loose and curly around his shoulders.   
  
Sasuke observed all this with a bored gaze and then smirked. Operation Get Naruto To Play Despite All Odds was about to commence.  
  
“Master,” Sasuke said, managing to make it sound simultaneously sarcastic and respectful. “If you’ll excuse me, I see people whom I should greet.”   
  
Neji’s eyebrows went up, and Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke, but Sasuke paid little attention. If Naruto wanted him to behave, then perhaps he should have bloody agreed to play as promised. Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away with a calculated, fluid movement of hip and backbone.   
  
Once away from his Master, Sasuke did, actually, greet a few regulars before wandering out into the Catacombs. He heard excited chatter about the Tournament – everything from boasting to lament. Sasuke stopped in the restrooms across from the main entrance into Break, and then decided that he’d been away from Naruto long enough. Surely by now the blond would be good and irked. If nothing else, it’d get him a snide remark and the promise of punishment later. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but Sasuke was willing to settle at the moment. And if this slight wasn’t enough to get Naruto where Sasuke wanted him, then he would try something else.  
  
Sasuke walked back into the club and observed the large, round table set up in front of the catwalk with mild amusement. Some people were already in their seats, and others were standing around chatting.   
  
Spotting a very familiar blond head, Sasuke made his way over to the table. Naruto’s back was to him, and Sasuke saw Neji standing with a smile on his face and one hand on a slim hip. He heard Naruto laugh, and despite himself a little smile played at the corners of Sasuke’s mouth before all traces of mirth vanished entirely.  
  
Bent over the table in between Naruto and Neji was the Nara. Sasuke couldn’t see Shikamaru’s expression, but he could imagine it easily enough, because he was all too familiar with the feeling of Naruto’s hand colliding with his own ass. He knew exactly how it felt when Naruto swung back and swatted down like that: a dull thud and burn over clothing; a sharp impact and sting on bare skin.  
  
Sasuke’s mouth hung open as he watched his Master – who had gone back on his promise to play on this special night and  _yelled_  at Sasuke when he objected – spank another man’s sub and cheerfully laugh about it.  
  
Jealousy and rage flooded Sasuke’s body and turned his vision a blurry red. He stalked over to Naruto and then stopped next to him, too angry to speak, too shocked and hurt to even  _look_  at him.   
  
“Decided to join us, did you?” Naruto asked lightly. Sasuke didn’t acknowledge the words, just kept staring at the Nara’s ass with a gaze that could start fires.  
  
Neji bent over and said something in Shikamaru’s ear, and Naruto removed his hand from Shika’s lower back. Words were exchanged, pleasantries spoken, but all Sasuke heard was Naruto’s voice from earlier:  
  
_“I said no playing tonight, Sas. I’m too tired for a playful swat right now, much less a fucking flogging.”_  
  
Apparently, he was just too tired for  _Sasuke_. A new little sub dressed in the color of envy and bile was perfectly eligible for his Master’s goddamned undivided attention.  
  
Neji took his seat three over from Naruto, and Shika put his hands on the back of Neji’s chair, eyes down and cheeks flushed.   
  
And without even so much as another word or look to Sasuke, Naruto sank down into his own chair, leaving Sasuke standing and nearly vibrating with emotion. Sasuke's mind whirled: should he say something? Use the codeword they had for emergencies and they needed to talk? Walk off again and get some air?   
  
Indecision, anger, and hurt froze Sasuke’s mouth and feet and before he knew it, the cards were shuffling and the game began.

~*~

An hour and many hands later, Sasuke was no closer to figuring out what to do. He was leaning toward knocking Naruto’s chair over and trying to strangle him. It was certainly one of the more satisfying options.  
  
Rationally – and intellectually – Sasuke knew the right course of action was to tell Naruto he needed to talk to him. Sasuke should wait until Naruto was finished with the game – he was losing with stunning single-mindedness – and talk to him on the way home. Explain that he didn’t appreciate how the night had gone; tell Naruto that he was hurt and felt small and insignificant for it. Sasuke knew communication was key, and he truly felt – and hoped – that Naruto just didn’t realize how many ways he’d hurt Sasuke tonight.  
  
But rational behavior was eclipsed by the desire for revenge that stiffened Sasuke’s spine every time he looked up and saw Shikamaru standing obedient and perfect behind the damnable Hyuga. It made Sasuke hate his master, his situation, and his own behavior with brilliant clarity.  
  
But mostly it made him hate Shikamaru’s perfect display of subservience. Not to mention the way Neji rewarded that submission with the occasional touch or word while he played cards, catching the eye of everyone at the table. Sasuke wanted and hated in equal parts, and he glared razor blades at Shikamaru.  
  
The looks went unnoticed, however, and Sasuke huffed as he looked around the dimly lit club. He needed a distraction and something that would pull his master’s attention back onto him, damn it all. Sasuke wanted payback, he wanted to play, and he wanted the bliss he felt when all of Naruto’s focus was on him. And at the moment, he didn’t care if that focus was angry or loving.   
  
Dark eyes scanned the room before finally finding Kiba at the bar, and a smirk split Sasuke’s lips. Naruto trusted Kiba…the two were good friends. And more importantly – Sasuke trusted Kiba and knew that the man would make the perfect partner in crime for the plan slowly turning in his mind.  
  
Sasuke backed away from the chair respectfully, eyes down. He turned and sauntered over to the bar, knowing he needed to be careful how he did this. Technically speaking, he wasn’t supposed to speak to other doms at the club, but he didn’t think Kiba would ignore him. The Inuzuka enjoyed games and plots entirely too much for that.  
  
“Good evening, sir,” Sasuke said quietly as he reached the bar. He leaned against the polished wood next to Kiba, eyes and body facing front. It would look like Sasuke was simply waiting to order a drink, not chatting up another dom.  
  
Kiba did a double-take at Sasuke, let his eyes roam over Sasuke's body, and then smirked at the mirror behind the bar.   
  
“You talkin’ to me, pretty?” Kiba murmured, sipping from a mostly-empty glass. Sasuke eyed him and admired Kiba’s plain and understated taste. He wore simple leather pants and a snug black shirt. No frills: just Kiba.  
  
“You know I am,” Sasuke said, voice low and respectful. “Have a proposition for you.”  
  
“Do ya, now?” Kiba sounded amused.  
  
Sasuke looked down at the bar – a single nod that masqueraded as something else. “Master’s been tense because of work for the past couple of weeks, and I’d like to do something to help him unwind.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Kiba said sarcastically.  
  
Sasuke ignored the tone. “But he’s a little reluctant to let me help him because he doesn’t want to pull too much attention away from the Tournament.” Sasuke traced the bar with one finger.  
  
Kiba made a soft noise and turned his body so he mostly faced Sasuke, but he kept his eyes on the wall behind the bar. “And ya think I can do what, ‘xactly?”  
  
Sasuke moved one shoulder in a tiny shrug. “I thought we could set up a scene, stir his interest, see how the room responds. If all goes well, you’ll get a bit of me, the club will get a show, and I’ll serve my Master.” That was mostly true, really. Sasuke just described exactly what he hoped to happen: he wanted a Scene which Naruto could not deny. He wanted to shove an opportunity to play into Naruto’s hands that he couldn’t turn down.  
  
Now Kiba looked at Sasuke, and even though Sasuke didn’t meet the odd, pale gaze, he felt Kiba’s unique mix of curiosity, hunger, and amusement.  
  
“You two play some seriously fucked up games, ya know that?” he muttered.   
  
Sasuke tilted his head to the side and shot a glance at Kiba from beneath lowered lashes. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
“Sure ya do. Naruto said hey earlier, told me you two weren’t doin’ anything tonight ‘cause ‘a work. I know how Naru plays, bitch, and I know he don’t like playin’ when he’s outta sorts. Then I see him over there spankin’ that pretty Nara boy like it ain’t nothin’, and see you lookin’ like someone just shit in your mouth. And now you here tellin’ me to drag ya off and hurt ya good to help my boy out?” Kiba snorted and drained his glass. “If you two ain’t fightin’, then the damned world ends. And fuck, sweetie, I’m happy to step in as the guy you use t’give Naru some payback. But if you wanted me to beat ya black and blue, ya just had t’ask.”  
  
The grin he flashed Sasuke was feral, and it made Sasuke’s heart skip a beat.  
  
Sasuke frowned, upset that Kiba managed to be so insightful. He started to protest – take it all back. Coming from Kiba’s lips, the whole game sounded far too…sinister.  
  
But it was too late. Kiba moved with surprising speed and grabbed Sasuke’s arm in a vice-like grip. Sasuke found himself unceremoniously hauled to the middle of the club by the brunette, and then Kiba threw him down to the floor. With an irritated noise, Sasuke started to get up, but Kiba put a heavy boot firmly in the middle of Sasuke’s back and pushed him back down to the floor. Wisely, Sasuke stayed put, his heart beginning to pound.  
  
“Hey, Naruto!” Kiba bellowed, arms crossed over his wide chest. The entire table stopped the game to look, as did most of the other people in the club.  
  
“You got a seriously disobedient little bitch over here, man. You ‘bout done playin’ with cards ‘n shit and ready t’do the real thing?”   
  
Kiba’s off-hand tone pissed Sasuke right the fuck off. “Let me go,” Sasuke snarled, but Kiba just increased the pressure of his boot. Sasuke could get out of it if he tried, but that might be more embarrassing than just staying still.  
  
“The fuck you talking about, Kiba?” Naruto asked, standing up at the table. Neji observed all of this with faint perplexity, but he stayed silent.  
  
Kiba snorted. “Yer little girl here just hit me up t’play, Naruto, that’s the fuck I’m talkin’ ‘bout.”  
  
Little… girl? Sasuke’s eyes went wide, and he would have cursed Kiba to his face but the boot on his back forced air out of his lungs.  
  
“Did he,” Naruto called back, and it wasn’t a question.   
  
“Sure thing,” Kiba said. “So tell ya what: with yer permission? I’ll be happy to get this bad boy tied up like fresh meat ‘til yer ready to hurt him but  _good_.”  
  
Anticipation fluttered and licked against Sasuke’s insides. Kiba thought this was all some sort of elaborate game. It unfolded in Sasuke’s mind as he thought Kiba saw it: Naruto pretended not to want to play, telling his best friend that he was tired from work. Then he puts on a display with the Nara to prove he wasn’t serious and to piss off Sasuke in public. Then Sasuke asks Kiba to step in under the guise of making Naruto jealous as payback, but Kiba would think Naruto condoned the whole thing. The Inuzuka wouldn’t suspect that Naruto and Sasuke were actually fighting and not speaking to one another in lieu of getting in the last hurtful strike.  
  
Sasuke swallowed and thought it all really didn’t matter: Kiba’d just thrown down the gauntlet with a few hundred witnesses. He knew how often Naruto and Sasuke put on shows for the club – and this was an event night. Under normal circumstances, Naruto and Sasuke probably  _would_  be doing something like this.   
  
Just without the actual fighting.  
  
The entire club watched and thought this was all part of tonight’s entertainment, and it would be drastically out of character for Naruto to refuse to play. This close to getting what he wanted, Sasuke tried to keep his face neutral as he looked to his Master.   
  
For his part, Naruto seemed to be working it out for himself. He stepped away from the table, cards forgotten, and met Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke felt a surge of triumph as it looked like Naruto was going to agree to play, but then he saw a confusing expression flash in the blue depths. It was a mixture of careful consideration and… hurt? Sasuke frowned but in a flash the look was gone and Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
“I’m not going to do anything to the little slut,” Naruto growled. “He’s been begging for it for a week but hasn’t done the first thing to earn it.” He shook his head.  
  
Sasuke bit back his protests, and Kiba nodded in sympathy. “Yeah, he makes a pretty toy – but he’s a fuckin’ handful. Anythin’ I can do to help ya out, Naru?”  
  
Naruto slowly crossed the room, and eager chuckles filled the club’s air. “What’d he ask you?”   
  
“Aw, he gave me some line ‘bout you bein’ all uptight and wantin’ to help ya out with some stress relief. But ya didn’t want t’upset the card game.”  
  
Naruto turned back to the table and sighed. “I just went all-in on a queen-jack unsuited. I don’t think I’ve got any more game in me.” He turned back to Sasuke on the floor and frowned. “And it seems like I need to get a grip on this bitch.”  
  
“F’sure,” Kiba said, nodding down Sasuke.   
  
“And he asked you to join in, huh?” Naruto said from just a few feet away, hands on his leather-clad hips.  
  
The world slowed down for Sasuke, and his heart pounded once loudly in his ears.  
  
“Yessir, he did.”  
  
Another heartbeat, and Sasuke thought he’d go deaf with the noise as he dropped his eyes to the floor with a quiet exhalation.  
  
“Well, hell, Kiba: I think we’d better show him what ‘punishment’ really means, don’t you?”  
  
Time sped back up and Sasuke went stiff beneath Kiba’s boot: the words took his pride away for a moment and left him frozen.  
  
With a cruel and delighted laugh, Kiba nodded. “Fuck yeah. Always happy to put an arrogant bastard on his knees.”  
  
Sasuke blinked slowly and chewed his lip.  
  
“Think we should start with him standing and splayed first,” Naruto commented. He pointed to a metal tower in the main play area – fully visible to the entire club and surrounded by seating. The tower was equipped with cuffs at the top for wrists, had a cushioned, adjustable slab to brace a sub’s hips and push out his or her ass, and then two wide, metal bars at the bottom to hold spread legs.   
  
“Sure thing,” Kiba said. He bent over and hauled Sasuke roughly to his feet. “Sick and complicated little game you two play,” he said softly. Only Naruto and Sasuke could hear him. “But shit…I’m in.” Kiba shrugged.  
  
Naruto just nodded, cool eyes on Sasuke, who kept his head down, chest rising and falling faster than normal.   
  
“He’s all yours,” Naruto said, louder. Sasuke looked sharply at his Master’s shoes as the trio walked over to the tower.   
  
“Nice,” Kiba said with a grin and a nod of his head. He tossed Sasuke to the ground again with a negligent shove. “Ya mind a little blood or ya want I should just blister him around the edges?”  
  
Naruto shrugged and Sasuke swallowed. In his haste and apparent insanity to start this game, Sasuke had forgotten that Kiba played rough.  _Very_  rough. Naruto was no lightweight, but Kiba was a true sadist. And masochist, for that matter. Maybe “opportunist” was a better term…  
  
Kiba went to grab a black bag full of his toys from near the bar, and Naruto stood with arms crossed and gaze neutral. Sasuke shifted on his knees, a familiar mix of anticipation and fear bubbling low in his gut. But feeding the fear and making it worse was a widening streak of worry: he couldn’t quite shake that tiny glimmer of hurt in Master’s eyes when he realized what Sasuke had done. Surely, though, Master would realize that Sasuke didn’t truly mean to hurt him. Surely he would understand that Sasuke didn’t  _really_  want to insult Naruto. It was just a ploy…a strategy to get what he wanted – but also to get Naruto what Sasuke felt his Master needed.  
  
Surely…  
  
A crowd gathered, delighted murmurs rippling through the air. Of course there would be a show on Tournament night. And all the better that it was three men who truly knew how to put on a good display of pain and pleasure.   
  
Neji walked by with Shika in tow, card game forgotten. He nodded respectfully at Naruto, but his eyes were sympathetic. Sasuke caught the look but wasn’t too concerned. Neji and Shika were the only ones who witnessed Sasuke taking his leave of Naruto so rudely earlier. And even he might start to think it was all part of a plan. The Hyuga was no stranger to elaborate mental games, after all.  
  
Kiba returned and all thought left Sasuke as Kiba hauled him up and shoved Sasuke toward the tower. Sasuke stumbled and then regained his balance, one hand resting on the metal of the stand. He kept his eyes down but felt the intense stares of the observers like sparks of electricity on his skin.  
  
“Better lose that pretty shirt,” Kiba observed, adjusting the tower to fit Sasuke’s height.  
  
“Get it off,” Naruto said coarsely from Sasuke’s left. Sasuke obeyed, pulling both shirts off and folding them before setting them on a table nearby.  
  
“I do love a clean slate,” Kiba said with a laugh, eying Sasuke’s bare back. Naruto chuckled in agreement.  
  
Kiba grabbed Sasuke’s wrists and yanked him back to the tower. Sasuke went along more-or-less willingly, and he watched Kiba and Naruto pull his arms above his head and lock them into the cuffs at the top of the tower. While Naruto adjusted the fit, Kiba bent down and began working on Sasuke’s ankles. Kiba took Sasuke’s shoes and socks off, putting them aside carefully. In seconds, Sasuke’s legs were spread and ankles cuffed, his body bent so that the tower had to take some of his weight, and his stomach was pressed into the bar for balance.   
  
Sasuke breathed deeply and fought the ebb and flow of a tide that wanted to suck him under. His heart beat against his ribs in a hard rhythm, and he stared down to avoid all the eyes that were on him. But he loved playing like this: the audience made it a thousand times more intense.  
  
“Shit, he looks half undone already,” Kiba commented.   
  
Sasuke grit his teeth at the irritating observation – it wasn’t true, dammit – and turned his head to watch Naruto pull up a chair next to the tower and sit down without a reply. The silence felt like a confirmation of Kiba’s words, and Sasuke made a quiet noise of anger.   
  
And then everything took a turn for the worse when Kiba dragged over his bag and pulled out two things that Sasuke really and truly hated with a passion.  
  
“Do ya mind?” Kiba asked, holding the blindfold and ball gag out for Naruto’s approval. The gag was sealed in a clear bag, the blindfold loose in Kiba’s hand.  
  
Sasuke whipped his head to nearly glare at his Master in a mixture of pleading and fear barely covered by indignation.  
  
Naruto laughed. “Nah, sounds good to me.”  
  
“Beautiful,” Kiba said, stepping over behind Sasuke. He got the gag out of its container and held it up to Sasuke’s face. “Open wide, honey.”  
  
Sasuke felt heat and hate whip through him, and he clenched his teeth for two seconds before opening his mouth. A rough pair of hands worked the black ball between his lips and fastened the gag behind his head. Naruto got up and went to Kiba’s bag, fetching a wad of white cloth. As the blindfold went over his eyes, Sasuke felt Naruto shove the bit of silk into his hand. Sasuke clenched onto the fabric with tight determination – like hell if he was going to drop the thing and signal he couldn’t take anymore.   
  
He’d be damned if he would give Kiba the satisfaction.  
  
“So,” Kiba said, and Sasuke could hear his grin. “’bout those limits…”  
  
“Mm,” Naruto said, and then Sasuke could hear them muttering but couldn’t make out the words. He forced himself to breathe slowly, thinking thoughts about having a care when making wishes.  
  
Kiba laughed. “It’ll save on the cleanin’, right?”  
  
Sasuke frowned and then heard the familiar sound of rustling plastic. They were putting down a splash guard around the stand – a piece of it brushed Sasuke’s foot. Nerve endings lit up across the soft skin and Sasuke felt like his entire body ignited. A sheen of sweat broke out on his skin, and he tried to swallow, managing only to let a bit of saliva escape from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Fingers touched Sasuke’s back – light strokes – and Sasuke tensed. He didn’t know whose hands those were, and nobody said anything to give him a clue. He turned his head futilely over one shoulder, arms already beginning to ache from being locked over his head.   
  
“I think…” Kiba said from behind Sasuke and close to his ear.  
  
“Definitely,” Naruto confirmed from Sasuke’s left – back in the chair? Sasuke didn’t know, and the ignorance felt like it would drive him insane for a second or two.  
  
Kiba chuckled. “Nervous, sweetheart?” Fingers smoothed down on either side of Sasuke’s spine and hooked beneath the waist of the satin-and-mesh leggings. Kiba carefully pulled the pants down so the top cupped under Sasuke’s ass in back and cock in front. His spread legs made it impossible to take the pants down further, and the elastic felt constricting and the position felt humiliating.   
  
“Oh now that’s nice,” Kiba purred, one hand rubbing over Sasuke’s right cheek. Sasuke tried to pull away from the touch unsuccessfully, earning another chuckle from Kiba. Sasuke felt debauched and exposed – more so than if he was just naked. He clung to anger and pride and scowled behind the blindfold.  
  
“I think this,” Naruto said, now on Sasuke’s right. There was a rustle of plastic and Kiba made an approving noise.  
  
“Perfect,” Kiba said, and his hands fell away from Sasuke’s skin to take whatever Naruto offered or pointed out.   
  
More rustling of plastic and Sasuke thought he might go out of his mind. Naruto rarely used blindfolds or gags, preferring to see Sasuke’s eyes and hear him when the played. Sasuke hated both the things with intense prejudice, and this reminded him why with painful clarity.  
  
Someone started to clap and others joined, and Sasuke’s fists clenched. The first impact took him by total shock even though he knew it was coming. It was clearly a warm-up blow, and Sasuke had a second to think that Kiba must be playing by Naruto’s rules as generally he didn’t give those.  
  
Then the next hit came, and Sasuke’s teeth bit into the ball. Flogger – had to be. Hard leather, not that many tails, and there was a hell of a lot of weight to the impact.   
  
“Just say when,” Kiba said, voice sounding calm as he struck Sasuke a third time.  
  
“Will do,” Naruto said, and Sasuke tried to work out that little exchange but was distracted when the hits came faster. Not harder – not yet – but definitely faster. He sucked in air and found oxygen between strikes. Pain encroached and Sasuke refused to let it gain too much ground.  
  
Someone turned the music up and bass flooded Sasuke’s ears. The lack of sight, the restraint, the gag, and now the noise made Sasuke dizzy. The impact of the flogger grounded him down through the disconnect, and he shook his head to clear it of creeping fog.  
  
“Fights a lot,” Kiba said.  
  
“You wouldn’t believe,” Naruto said, voice cold and dry. The tone pained Sasuke, and he rolled his head toward the sound of his Master’s voice, wishing it was him taking the flogger to his back and not Kiba.  
  
“Oh, I dunno…” Kiba said. Thud, pause, thud.   
  
“Okay – he’s good,” Naruto said assuredly, and Sasuke’s brow knitted for a half second. What did he –   
  
Sasuke choked when Kiba struck with force, and he jerked his arms down against the cuffs without conscious thought. That made him angry at himself – he was no virgin at this, after all, but good God that was –   
  
Another hit and thought flew away as sincere pain washed over Sasuke for the first time. He panted through his nose, saliva leaked from around the gag in an embarrassing flood, and the strikes just kept coming. There was nothing but trying to manage sensation and breath for what felt like an eternity. He tried to count the strikes but then Kiba started switching up the rhythm: two fast, one slow, and a pause…then four fast, two slow, and nothing for seconds that felt like days.   
  
Kiba’s laugh broke the silence over the music. “Fuck I love it when they try to get away.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t know what he was talking about: he couldn’t move, for fuck’s sake.  
  
“He squirms,” Naruto confirmed.  
  
“Yeah…and can’t take a hit for shit. You goin’ soft on me, Naru?”  
  
Naruto snorted. “Let him have it, Kiba. He can take it – he’s just…responsive.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Kiba retorted, unconvinced.  
  
Sasuke felt sweat roll from beneath his arm down his side, and he shuddered at Master’s words…  
  
_Let him have it…let him have it…_  
  
They echoed and when the blows started again to fall, Sasuke cried out around the gag. He forced himself still – or tried – but couldn’t manage to do both that and be silent. Kiba was relentless…so different from Master. A different style, different taste…but the pain and heat were the same. The fire the blows started in Sasuke’s mind was the same, and he felt pieces of himself slip away as he focused on a narrow world of sensation and pain management.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Kiba called out, pulling Sasuke back down to earth. The plastic rustled – movement. The blows stopped – how many? How long had it been?   
  
“The hell you stop for?” Master asked, amused.   
  
“You distracted me!” Kiba merrily accused.  
  
“ADD bastard,” Master teased.  
  
“Watch it, or I’ll forget who the fuck to hit and find you!”   
  
Master laughed and the blows began again, making Sasuke groan. He went limp against the wrist restraints, head lolling forward between his arms. Muscles ached, his back felt like a giant abused bruise, and his legs weren’t there anymore. It was hell and heaven and purgatory and…  
  
Something traced the skin of Sasuke’s hard dick, and he went rigid beneath the blows – which was a mistake. The next one rocked him harder when his body resisted, and Sasuke yelped loudly. Someone laughed in the audience – delighted and cruel.  
  
The fuck? It was so hard to think – impossible, like pushing string up hill. But the sensation was there again – something teasing his length, and not a hand. Not skin at all…something else.  
  
The blow on his back matched the much lighter blow on his shaft and Sasuke’s eyes went wild and wide behind the blindfold.   
  
“Nice crop.” Master’s voice floated to Sasuke’s ears, but he struggled to stop his breath from catching and hitching. It was a battle for air and the roar in his ears had nothing to do with the music.  
  
A cackle made red lights dance in front of Sasuke’s eyes, and he felt another smack – enough to definitely feel it, not enough to damage – against the head of his cock this time. The noise he made around the gag would have mortified Sasuke, but he didn’t know he made it.  
  
“Fuck me,” Kiba called and the flogger bit into Sasuke’s lower back with perfect aim, one tail almost tickling an ass cheek. It felt fucking incredible…and so did the crop on his cock. Oh god…oh fuck…oh hell…he wanted to beg for more and for peace at the same time, and he was suddenly grateful that he couldn’t do either. This way, he didn’t have to make the decision.  
  
Crop and flogger…flogger and crop – the leather teased, struck, and abused. Everything fed the rush in Sasuke’s ears, now, and he didn’t fight away from any of the blows. He moaned and didn’t notice when a tear escaped from under the blindfold. His nose ran, his mouth leaked drool that dropped away from his chin and onto the plastic below, and he shuddered for the crowd.   
  
Plastic rustled and the blows to his aching, burning, stinging back stopped. The crop teased and flicked, making Sasuke jerk and press against the leather bracing his hips.  
  
“Fuck. He’s too pretty when he cries. Ya mind?” Kiba growled, the voice loud in Sasuke’s right ear.  
  
“Use him. I don’t care.”  
  
Sasuke nearly went out of his mind at his Master’s words. No – Master cared, he had to, Sasuke needed him to – surely Master wouldn’t let another man…no, please no. Please all things holy:  _no_ …  
  
A hand spanked Sasuke’s ass, the crop teased his dick, and breath tickled his ear. Sasuke tried to scream behind the gag, and he had to drop his head to keep from choking on spit.  
  
“Don’t ya just look so goddamned perfect all red and achin’ for more? You’re a pretty bitch when you cry.”  
  
The spanks came faster, the crop danced along flesh, and Sasuke made noise around the gag and thrashed, wanting Master. The voice was definitely not Master’s, nor was the hand on his skin that abused without pause for hours and days. He tried to stay still for the crop – wanting more – but the hand on his ass made him jerk and dance. It was maddening, wicked, frustrating, and perfect.  
  
“Fuck me, that’s hot,” someone said from far away. Audience…there were people watching, and the memory of that detail made Sasuke moan and shiver.  
  
“I’m gonna…” Kiba panted in Sasuke’s ear, but the only thing Sasuke felt was the stinging slaps to his backside. Then those stopped and he listened to Kiba breathe fast and hard.  
  
“Yeah,” Master said, voice rough and low. The crop slapped Sasuke’s cock with a sharp strike, and Sasuke’s vision went gray along the edges.  
  
A hand grabbed Sasuke’s sweaty hair and tugged. He felt heat against his right side, and the air against his face and ear was hot and humid.   
  
“Slut,” Kiba hissed, making Sasuke shiver, and then Sasuke felt wet heat splash his right hip. The breathing next to his ear stopped in a sharp catch and then sighed as another tiny wave soaked Sasuke’s side. The liquid began to cool and dribble down Sasuke’s skin, making him squirm.  
  
After a few long seconds, Kiba sighed, swiped two fingers through his mess and wiped them on Sasuke’s flushed cheek. Sasuke's head tilted away limply, and he whimpered for Master.  
  
“Now that looks like a well-used toy t’me,” Kiba rumbled.   
  
“It’s getting close,” Naruto agreed. “Gimme a hand?”  
  
Kiba snorted. “Gladly, babe.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t struggle when he felt warm hands on his wrists and ankles, undoing the straps. He shut his eyes tightly behind the blindfold – his knees were going to give out. The air flew in and out of his nose and around the gag, and Sasuke surfaced to find fear and humiliation. Oh god…beaten and used like a common whore, and he wasn’t even going to be able to stand.  _Fuck._  
  
“On your knees, bitch,” Master said coldly, and the tone made Sasuke want to beg and plead for mercy. He clutched the silk in one fist as two pairs of hands pulled Sasuke away from the tower, turned him, and let him fall to his knees. Sasuke grunted when he hit the rug covered in plastic, and he felt more saliva slip down his chin from around the gag when he whined. He hated and burned and wanted and craved.  
  
The music faded and there was the sound of a zipper being slowly undone, and Sasuke’s shoulders shook. Was that…? Not Kiba…oh please not Kiba…it couldn’t be, could it? Kiba just got off…on him…  
  
Sasuke shivered again.  
  
“Get rid of the gag and hold him back,” Master said from in front of Sasuke. “And I’ll tell you what, bitch,” Master continued, louder this time – for the crowd and for the show. “Suck me good enough, and I might just forget this ever fuckin’ happened.”  
  
Kiba gently took the gag from between Sasuke’s teeth, and the muscles ached from strain as Sasuke closed his mouth and licked his lips eagerly. He nodded, trying for enthusiasm and managing a weak pant. Oh god, yeah…he wanted Master’s cock in his mouth. Please…please…he begged silently with a tilt of his head and parting lips.  
  
Kiba laughed and yanked Sasuke’s arms behind his back, pushing his elbows together. It wasn’t comfortable, and Sasuke gasped. “Regular little cockslut,” Kiba mocked.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Master agreed, voice rasping a bit but still loud enough to be heard by the crowd. “He likes his face fucked, don’t you, boy?”  
  
A rough hand gripped his hair and Master’s length pushed between his lips. Sasuke got one shallow thrust and then Master shoved into his mouth. Sasuke tried to cry out, the force of it making Sasuke nearly jerk away. But Kiba held him hard and fast, and when Sasuke gagged, Master groaned.   
  
The noise from his Master – a pleased sound, not an angry one or a cold one – warmed Sasuke like a fire in winter and Sasuke echoed the noise around Master’s length. He adjusted his mouth and neck, and Master’s hand let him. Master knew what Sasuke could do and what he couldn’t…knew his limits, how far to push. And he knew that Sasuke could do this, could please him like this…  
  
Sasuke relaxed his throat, opened his mouth and on the next thrust his tongue swirled and pressed against the hot flesh.   
  
“Fuck, yeah, slut – suck me.”   
  
Kiba groaned, Sasuke moaned, and the crowd’s breath hitched en masse. Sasuke heard the noise, felt Master in his mouth, against his teeth, pushing against the back of his throat. Kiba’s fingers bit deliciously into his arms, his knee in Sasuke’s back, and fuck it was all Sasuke could do not to drop the scarf in his hand and whine in sheer need. His brain went dull, and he didn’t care that his chin was soaked with two types of wet. Master cursed lowly above him, and Sasuke felt a ripple of pleasure and power surge through him that blotted out thought like a blacksmith’s hammer on steel.  
  
“Goddamn,” Kiba grunted. “Such a good lil’ fuckin’ whore. Suck him, bitch…get him off. I wanna see you choke on it.” The praise and command were low and urgent, and Sasuke obeyed without thought.  
  
“ _Shit_!” Master snarled above him. Sasuke didn’t need his sight to know what Master looked like: his head was back, lips parted in pleasure and eyes closed. His cock was wet, jutting out from the folds of his pants, and plunging into Sasuke’s eager mouth with controlled twitches of his hips. The burnt orange shirt he wore was damp against his body, and sweat stood out on his skin like clear gems.   
  
Kiba laughed. “Come already, Naruto…or yer gonna make yer pretty slut come just from fuckin’ his face.”  
  
“He won’t,” Master growled, teeth clenched. “Knows…better…” Master grunted and Sasuke knew he was close. He sucked and licked as best he could, not caring that tears streamed down his face. Let everyone see…let them go home tonight and long for this kind of pleasure – this kind of intensity.  
  
Master’s thrusts became erratic, and his breathing went staccato and then stopped. Sasuke opened his mouth and when Master gasped, Sasuke drank him down. He moaned and whimpered and sucked and swallowed. So good…it was so fucking good.  
  
The flesh between Sasuke’s teeth was gone a second later, and Sasuke licked at his own chin to try to clean up some of the mess. Kiba held Sasuke up when his head fell forward and his body went limp. The crowd around them applauded in earnest, catcalls and appreciative praise coming from all directions. Someone – Master or Kiba, Sasuke didn’t know – slid the blindfold off, but Sasuke kept his eyes closed. He swallowed, breathed, and tried not to whine in his need for release.  
  
“Get ‘im outta here, Naruto. I got your stuff,” Kiba said, voice low.   
  
Sasuke’s Master nodded and both Kiba and Master got Sasuke to his feet. Clothing was adjusted, and Sasuke hissed between his teeth when the snug leggings confined his leaking cock. Kiba gave a soft huff and then let Sasuke go, Master catching him. Sasuke felt himself lifted into strong arms, and he sighed against the soft fabric of Master’s shirt. The crowd kept up the applause until both men were out of the club and walking quickly through the Catacombs to their private room. Master’s boots made dull thuds on the pavers, and Sasuke shivered and buried his face in his Master’s shirt.   
  
Sasuke felt Master grope around his neck for the passkey that would unlock the door at the end of the stone hallway, and then he heard a soft beep.   
  
The room was pitch black, and Master flicked a switch and a lamp illuminated the windowless, stone room with a dull golden glow. Sasuke could actually feel Master’s heart pounding against his body, and his Master took three hard steps into the room and nearly threw Sasuke on the wide bed. For a second, Sasuke thought it was in prelude to a rough embrace, but when Master didn’t follow, Sasuke pulled himself together.  
  
Scrambling, Sasuke got his knees under him and looked at Naruto only to find him standing next to the bed with head down, fists clenched, and jaw muscles twitching. Sasuke swallowed, unsure of everything, and carefully crawled toward Naruto.  
  
“Master?” Sasuke said softly. “Are you-“  
  
Naruto backhanded Sasuke hard enough to make the Uchiha cry out and fall sideways, almost putting him in the floor. Sasuke caught himself on the bedspread just in time.  
  
“Asshole,” Naruto growled.

 

Sasuke blinked, rapid fire, and panted against the cool covers. His cheek and heart bloomed with dull pain, and shock tore through his system like the cracking of glass. He took a breath in to speak – to apologize, beg, ask what in the world was wrong and how could he fix it – when he felt Naruto’s hands on his legs like claws. Sasuke coughed out a cry as he was flipped onto his back and then Master was above him: nose-to nose. Furious blue eyes bore into terrified dark depths, and spittle flecked Sasuke’s lips as Naruto snarled in sheer frustration.  
  
“Selfish, inconsiderate, greedy  _bitch!_ ” Naruto half-shouted. “You embarrassed me, you deliberately goaded me out there after I  _told_  you we weren’t playing tonight, and Kiba? Fucking  _Kiba?!_ ” Naruto shouted the Inuzuka’s name and his hand grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder and shook him hard enough to make Sasuke’s teeth clack shut. “All because you just couldn’t stand not getting your damned way!”  
  
Anger lanced through Sasuke’s aching body and tears welled in his eyes. “Kiba?” Sasuke spat. “You’re angry about fucking Kiba,  _Master_?” Red, red, the world was bleeding red.  
  
“I saw you!” Sasuke cried accusingly through clenched teeth. “You told me no playing after I spent hours getting ready to please  _you_  and when I got back from the bathroom, I see you spanking Neji’s little bitch like he was yours!” Sasuke bit a sob into pieces and blinked furiously to clear his eyes.  
  
Naruto pulled back and shook his head slowly, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Make that _jealous_ , inconsiderate, greedy bitch.” His eyes darkened with raw anger again, and his voice shook when he spoke. “You fucking left me there! Walked off like some damned…” Naruto spluttered. “And Shika’s new here – Neji’s testing him. You know how he…how he –  _fuck_!”  
  
Naruto punched the bed and then braced his arms before throwing his body off and away from Sasuke’s. Immediately, Sasuke flipped to his stomach and got up on his knees, angry words flying to his tongue.  
  
“I know how he, what, Master?” Sasuke snarled – though he knew very well what Naruto meant: how Neji played and what he liked to do. New sub, learning the ropes, all that nonsense.   
  
But Sasuke didn’t care – he was enraged and hurt, and the turmoil pummeled away sense as Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist. To do what, Sasuke wasn’t sure: pull him closer to hit him, shove him away, break the bones, something. With a frustrated cry, Naruto jerked his hand away from Sasuke’s grasp, but Sasuke didn’t let go.   
  
“Goddammit, Sas – “ Naruto yelped as he tried to catch Sasuke as he fell from the bed, only for both of them to land in the floor in a painful, ungraceful heap. Twisting with a speed and grace that was nearly inhuman, Sasuke turned and punched Naruto in the arm with enough force to make the bones in his hand pop.  
  
“The fuck - ?” Naruto clutched at his arm and then dove. Sasuke pushed back with his feet, ignoring the way his back ignited in pain when he hit the rug that circled the bed.  
  
“You slapped me!”  
  
“You fucking deserved it! I should fucking kick your ass for being such a bitch!”  
  
Sasuke cried out in defiance, and the two men grappled. Sasuke pulled a hand loose and elbowed Naruto in the side, earning him a grunt. Naruto twisted Sasuke’s arm and made him choke on a cry. The men rolled and knocked over a fake plant, before rolling back, a tumbling mess of blocking and flailing limbs.   
  
After painful minutes punctuated by grunts and frustrated cries, Naruto managed to get Sasuke under him and pinned. Sasuke looked away with a sneering pout. Tears stung at his eyes and his back felt like it might be bleeding, but Sasuke refused to give in or cry uncle.   
  
“You’re supposed to be brilliant, right, Sas?” Naruto said. Bitter retorts died a fast death on Sasuke’s lips, and he shut his eyes tightly.  
  
“Look at me, bitch – you’re, what: the Genius of the Uchiha family – child prodigy. That’s what they say, isn’t it?”  
  
Sasuke looked up at the angry man on top of him and bit the inside of his cheek. Naruto never – ever –brought up Sasuke’s reputed intelligence unless he was truly upset. It was a sore point from when they were in school together: Sasuke passed every class, Naruto struggled and worked for everything he got. And even though now Naruto ran an international company and Sasuke spent most of his days avoiding familial responsibility, Naruto still resented that Sasuke was often deemed the brilliant one in their partnership when clearly Naruto matched him.  
  
“Master…please…” Sasuke said, struggling and trying for a different tactic to get out of this. “Let me – “  
  
Naruto rose up and smacked Sasuke again, this blow to the other cheek and lighter than the first. Sasuke gagged as his head rolled, too many types of pain competing for dominance. He tried to say something – anything – but Naruto grabbed both of Sasuke’s wrists, fingers digging painfully into his skin. He leaned down and pressed his forehead into Sasuke’s pulsing cheek. “Then I want to know who  _they_  fucking are, because obviously  _they_  need to rethink their fucking opinion.” Naruto rose up with a snarl, and his face was the calm fury before a typhoon, and his eyes were roiling seas.  
  
Sasuke said nothing, just gaped at his lover. Naruto’s anger eclipsed his own, his hurt plain in the words he so rarely spoke, and all of this was Sasuke’s fault. He’d done this: set up this game, manipulated Naruto into this rage. Sasuke was pissed, scared, hurt, and felt suddenly close to flying apart. He swallowed and relaxed under Naruto, and that more than anything was an admission that he’d fucked up.   
  
Royally fucked up.  
  
“Nothing to say?” Naruto taunted. “No witty comebacks? No pretty words?” Naruto sneered and Sasuke trembled.  
  
“Maybe I should go get fucking Kiba, eh, bitch? See if he can loosen your tongue?” He rasped a sound that Sasuke supposed was a cold laugh, but it sounded like a wounded animal. “You’d fuckin’ like that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“N-no, Master, I-“  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Naruto said, voice deceptively calm. The muscles in Sasuke’s throat temporarily forgot how to swallow, and he couldn’t meet Naruto’s gaze. This wasn’t just Naruto being angry in a Scene – this was a nasty mix of real pain, real anger, _and_ Scene. At least, Sasuke hoped like hell this was part of some play Master was making.   
  
Because if not, then Sasuke’s fuck up was even worse than just disappointing Master.   
  
He’d hurt his lover, and that was…unforgivable. Unfathomable.  
  
“I make rules for a reason, bitch,” Naruto said, voice low and deadly. “But if you want to make me play when I’m pissed? Make me break my rules, do what I want to you? Then fuck all – we’ll play until you pass the fuck out.”  
  
Sasuke yelped as Naruto stood and yanked Sasuke bodily up and off the floor, somehow manhandling him and supporting him at the same time. The room was a fair size, full of heavy cherry furniture and their own toys stored in trunks and bags. Naruto shoved Sasuke toward a low table in front of a long, black couch that had seen better days. Sasuke thought crazily about how Naruto loved that couch because it was so broken in, and suddenly Sasuke wanted to cry in earnest.  
  
“Strip and get on the table,” Naruto commanded. “Move!”  
  
Sasuke scrambled and got the pants off, thankful that his shirst and shoes were still back in Break. His mind was a whirlwind of anxiety and the need to obey – maybe if he did what he was told now, it would somehow make up for…everything. Sasuke trembled when his mind told him that could never be true, and he didn’t even feel it when his knee knocked painfully into the side of the table as he climbed onto the top. It was upholstered in leather – meant to be decorative and functional. Sasuke gripped the padding and struggled with himself.  
  
“All fours,” Naruto growled, and Sasuke heard Master move behind him to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Oh God…oh God…what was Master going to do? What did he mean, “rough?” They’d played hard before, but Sasuke’s back was a red mess from the flogging and the fight with Master. Kiba hit like a ton of bricks in motion, and he pulled no punches.  
  
An odd noise came from behind Sasuke, and he froze. It was the sound of air being cut by a thin object moving fast. Oh shit…fuck…no, he wouldn’t…  
  
“It’s your favorite, slut,” Naruto said – and damn him if he didn’t sound pleased with himself. “Pay your respects.”  
  
A silver fox’s head appeared next to Sasuke’s face, and he slowly swiveled his gaze to look at the long, black cane that Naruto held out for him to kiss. The cane had a tiny bit of flex – minute, really – and it was Sasuke’s most hated toy. Naruto rarely used it – once a year at most – because it left Sasuke brilliantly bruised even when Naruto was very careful.  
  
And somehow, Sasuke didn’t think his Master was in the mood to be careful.  
  
“Well, that’s an extra ten strikes for wasting my bloody time, bitch. But by all means…keep staring instead of obeying me.”  
  
Quickly Sasuke leaned over and kissed the fox head, and he realized his arms shook almost uncontrollably. He felt dizzy with a nasty combination of pain, anxiety, hatred for the toy, anger at himself, and fear at too many things to enumerate.  
  
Naruto twirled the cane and made it into a whipping blur before resting the head against Sasuke’s spine.  
  
“Down,” Master commanded, and Sasuke fell forward onto his forearms, feeling himself slip into shame.  
  
“You said you’d forget about it,” Sasuke whispered before he could help himself.  
  
“Hm?” Master said, running the cane’s cold end over Sasuke’s red skin.  
  
“Back in Break…you said…if I…that you would…” Sasuke couldn’t find enough air to fill his lungs and let him speak at the same time.  
  
Master snorted. “You’re asking me to explain myself, now? Stalling a bit, aren’t we?” Master stepped to one side and lightly tapped the length of the cane across the back of Sasuke’s thighs.  
  
“You conned Kiba – I know you did. And that got you flogged and got my attention – just like you wanted. And when I said I’d forget about it if you sucked me good enough, I meant the fact that you approached another goddamned dom in the club to play because I wasn’t doing what you wanted.”  
  
Sasuke swallowed and shut his eyes. The tone…the words…oh holy God but Sasuke was in trouble. The man behind him was so, so angry, and Sasuke was everything his Master said he was and then some. He felt utterly useless, and he wasn’t sure he was going to survive this night.  
  
And at that moment, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.  
  
“So if you’re sittin’ there wondering what this is for, Sas, I’ll tell you.”   
  
Master grabbed Sasuke’s hair and jerked his head back. Sasuke grunted and felt Master’s lips against the shell of his ear.  
  
“This is for violating a million fucking rules of how we work, bitch. This is for making me go against my own word. For embarrassing me in front of Neji. For being a manipulative bastard. But most of all? It’s to make myself feel better about loving such a  _disappointing_  excuse of a whore.”  
  
The tethers of composure and sanity snapped in Sasuke’s mind, and when Master released his hair, Sasuke’s head landed dully on his hands. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move; he could barely breathe through the guilt and the awfulness of it all. He knew in that instant that he deserved everything that Master wanted to do to him. Knew that he was worthless and awful and disobedient. He failed, and not just as a sub – no, this was worse than just that level of disappointment. Sasuke failed as a man, too, because what he did tonight made Master question why he loved Sasuke in the first place.   
  
…and it was all because of that single shred of petty jealously when Sasuke saw Master spank Neji’s pet. All because Sasuke wanted to play and just had to have his way, even when Master told him no. Even when Master was tired and stressed and really just needed Sasuke to support and love him.   
  
Because Sasuke really was a selfish, greedy, bitch who didn’t deserve someone who made rules to protect him. Sasuke knew all this to be true, and he felt numb.  
  
The world went quiet, time slowed, and Sasuke heard his own breathing like the roar of a waterfall.  
  
The strike of the cane on the backs of his thighs sang through Sasuke’s body a second later, and it was as if every ounce of disappointment and frustration in Master’s body connected to Sasuke’s skin. Sasuke jerked, eyes open and sightless, and the burn from the first hit boiled nerve endings as the second strike landed. There was no time for air – no time to analyze or think. The third strike fell and screamed over his skin, and then the fourth, the fifth, and Sasuke was drowning in a haze made of ache and shame.  
  
And it was horrible because it was anticlimactic: yes, it hurt, it made him want to scream; made him shake with pain.  
  
But it wasn’t nearly what he deserved, and that tore Sasuke’s sense of self into shreds.  
  
Someone screamed a long cry of grief. Someone started to apologize with broken, babbling, begging with noises that didn’t even sound like words through the sobbing. The voice sounded only vaguely familiar. Sasuke felt the hard leather of the table as he collapsed down onto it, arms unable to support himself any longer.  
  
Hands rolled Sasuke and pulled him up and into the air, rested him against a hard, heaving chest. The movement startled him enough to regain some focus, and he heard and felt Master’s shaky breathing.   
  
“Mahogany, baby,” Master said as he laid Sasuke carefully back on the bed and collapsed half on top of Sasuke, face buried in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke frowned, confused at the calling of safeword from lips other than his own.  
  
“You idiot. You impossible moron.” Master choked the words out, hugging Sasuke and obviously making an effort not to hurt him. Sasuke hiccoughed and caught his breath.  
  
“God, why…why do you do this…”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sasuke croaked, and Master’s shoulders shook. For a second, Sasuke didn’t understand what was wrong, and then he heard the quiet sob.  
  
The noise cleared Sasuke’s brain like a flash fire, and he wrapped his arms around Naruto. For a moment, everything was still. They held on to one another and tried to figure out a way to bridge the chasm that separated them.  
  
“Stop,” Sasuke whispered when Naruto shook again in his arms. He clutched at Naruto like his Master might fly away.  
  
“You make me fucking crazy,” Naruto said like he hadn’t heard Sasuke at all. “And so angry, and I…I…”  
  
“My fault,” Sasuke whispered, desperate. “So… stop, please…”  
  
Naruto kissed Sasuke’s neck, and his body wrapped around Sasuke's; pressed them together like he was trying to mold them into one person. “Fuck I nearly lost it,” he whispered, muffled. “That goddamned cane, and you don’t even understand what you do, so I say that shit…”  
  
Sasuke pulled Naruto away from his neck and kissed Naruto. It was the only thing he could think to do to make the words stop before they killed Sasuke in cold blood. Sasuke tasted salt and kissed harder, lips bruising and pressing into teeth. He didn’t care about his aches and pains. Didn’t care about anything except somehow making Naruto understand he was sorry, that he loved him, and that it wasn’t Naruto’s fault.   
  
They broke apart and panted, air mixing between open mouths. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, the hurt and turmoil and guilt making him feel heavy.  
  
“I’m so sorry…” Sasuke said so softly that for a second he wasn’t sure he spoke out loud. “Don’t…it’s all my fault. I’m such a…fuck…I didn’t even, and you try so hard to do everything for me, and all I do is fuck up.” He shook. “I deserved it. All of it. More than what you did.”  
  
Naruto closed the distance and gently kissed Sasuke’s lips: upper, lower, corners. He suckled and tasted Sasuke like it was the first time again; like they’d not spent years learning every hair and pore and freckle on each others’ bodies. His hands were light on Sasuke’s face.  
  
“No,” Naruto said between soft kisses. “This is why I don’t want to play angry. This is why we have code words for when we need to talk.”  
  
“My fault, shoulda said it…”  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
“I can’t, Master, I just…”  
  
“I know.” Naruto kissed Sasuke and ran a hand over Sasuke's back, touch light. He pulled away to examine the hand and breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke felt no concern whatsoever if his back bled or not, but he cared that Naruto worried.  
  
“Messed up…” Sasuke whispered, eyes opening and a tear trickling from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Yeah,” Naruto agreed softly, kissing Sasuke’s cheek.   
  
The simple word undid Sasuke all over again. “I dis…disap…” Sasuke couldn’t make himself say it.  
  
Naruto shushed him and made a soft noise. Sasuke looked and saw Naruto’s lashes were dark with tears. Naruto shook his head once, eyes kind in the dim light, and Sasuke thought he would break into a thousand pieces. He saw the strain in Naruto’s face; the exhaustion of long hours at work and even longer ones dealing with Sasuke.   
  
“I always mess up,” Sasuke said, choking on the words. “I never do what’s right. Should just be there for you, and…”  
  
A warm mouth covered Sasuke’s this time. “Shut up,” Naruto whispered. “Shoulda kept my promises. All those things I said about tonight and then took that all away. Wasn’t right, either. Never should have come tonight. Should just stayed home, held you. Always makes me feel better.”   
  
Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto pulled him closer. The ache receded by degrees; the icy fear in his chest began to melt.  
  
“Shoulda told you the shirt looked beautiful…you’re beautiful, Sas…” Naruto bent back to Sasuke’s mouth, kissed him with open eyes.  
  
“Tell me you love me,” Sasuke pleaded, hands coming up to catch in Naruto’s hair and clutch at his shirt. He needed the words – needed to hear them after so many untruths. He needed to hear them and then feel them.  
  
Naruto rolled his body over Sasuke's, who quietly gasped. He caught Naruto’s face in his hands, and his legs went up to lock around Naruto's waist.   
  
“I love you more than anything, Sas,” Naruto said, holding Sasuke’s gaze. “I never thought…never doubted for a second, and I should never of said what I did. I’m-“  
  
“Okay,” Sasuke said with a shaky sigh. “Okay.”  
  
The next kiss began tenderly and quickly grew urgent. Sasuke struggled and ripped Naruto’s shirt as he got it off and over his head. Naruto didn’t seem to notice, and he dropped back down to Sasuke instantly. Bare skin rubbed together, making the men moan and sigh. Naruto’s tongue plunged and danced with Sasuke’s, and his body rolled while his hands wandered.   
  
Sasuke reached down to try to undo Naruto’s pants, fingers scrabbling. Naruto’s kisses were Sasuke’s saving grace. Naruto’s touch was chasing all the fear away; all the anger, the guilt, the worry, the stupidity. He could kick himself later for being such a failure. He could apologize for a month with his body and care and tenderness. And he would – without a doubt.  
  
But for now Sasuke knew that Naruto moving inside of him would feel like forgiveness, and Sasuke wanted to feel that and submit to it more than he wanted air.  
  
“Here,” Naruto gasped, pulling away from Sasuke’s mouth and rolling onto his back. He reached and pushed the pants down while Sasuke undid Naruto’s boots and yanked them off his feet. The two men worked in a fumble and flurry of fabric and blanket for several seconds before falling back down together in a tangled embrace. Naruto grabbed the semi-rough comforter and got it down and out from under Sasuke’s tender back. The sheets beneath were soft, but Sasuke couldn’t feel discomfort – all he knew was need.  
  
Naruto kissed Sasuke’s neck and bit down Sasuke's chest to suck hard at a nipple. A hand stole down Sasuke’s side and two fingers parted cheeks to push into slick heat.   
  
“Yeah,” Sasuke panted, one hand tugging on Naruto’s hair. “Just…inside me, oh fuck, please…inside me…”  
  
“I love you,” Naruto paused and gasped when Sasuke’s nails bit into his shoulder. “Demanding…” He bit the skin just above Sasuke’s nipple and aligned their bodies. The pattern of this dance was so choreographed and memorized that they didn’t need the words. They spoke because it got them hot, teased because it still felt amazing, and Naruto scissored his fingers because it made Sasuke gasp and buck up with an impatient frown.  
  
“This what you want, baby?” Naruto whispered as he sank into Sasuke’s body. He braced on the bed with one elbow and pushed at the skin just below Sasuke’s tailbone with the other hand. Sasuke nodded his head and moaned, muscles clenching tightly around his lover. The fingers pressing just – there – made him shiver with every inch of Naruto’s slow slide into his body. He loved that there was no place Naruto wouldn’t touch. Loved that Naruto knew every part of his body like it was his own. But most of all, he loved that Naruto sounded more like himself.   
  
Sasuke flexed his legs and thrust up against Naruto, making them both pant. “I want you to forgive me…”  
  
Naruto looked down at Sasuke with lust-filled eyes and pulled slowly out of Sasuke's body to push back inside, hard and fast. “Like this?” Naruto husked. “That the kind of forgiveness you want?”   
  
“Please…please…Master, please…” Sasuke felt dizzy again, his body hot and mind blanking except for the pleasure and the pressure of Naruto’s body, his weight, and his touch.  
  
Naruto groaned and set a slow, hard pace that made Sasuke cry out and see colors when Naruto’s cock brushed his prostate. Sasuke reached up and caressed Naruto’s neck and chest, touching and encouraging with eyes, body, and hands.  
  
The two moved with each other and spoke the soft words of affection and heat shared between two people accustomed to making love. The stone walls trapped the words and the affection and kept it safe: the room a diary of hurt and recovery, promise and pleasure.   
  
Sasuke let go of himself and clung to Naruto, not letting Naruto move more than a mere rock into his body as Sasuke felt the edge get closer.   
  
“I love you…”  
  
“…need you…god, please…more…I’m sorry…”  
  
“I’m sorry, too…”  
  
“All my fault, you-“  
  
“It’s okay, baby…it’s okay…”  
  
“Oh  _god_ …you feel so…”  
  
“…fucking good, baby, damn...”  
  
“ _Shit_ , yes…just like…oh my, God…”  
  
Naruto pulled away to kiss Sasuke and then whisper over his lips. “Stroke yourself for me, Sas…I wanna watch you come for me.”  
  
Sasuke reached down and obeyed without thought, and the pleasure became nearly painful as need crashed through his body. He choked on a hoarse cry and loosened his grip so Naruto could work him hard and fast.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and his chest rose and fell in a rapid stutter as Naruto moved and loved Sasuke beyond the point of no return. Sasuke kept his eyes open and on Naruto’s as he came with a gasping shout and hard shudder. It felt almost too intimate, but it was what Master – what Naruto – wanted, and Sasuke would give him anything.  
  
“Fucking beautiful,” Naruto whisper-growled and thrust harder into Sasuke’s willing body. Sasuke watched Naruto’s eyes clench shut and shoulders rock. He grunted and whined once before opening his eyes again, gaze desperate.  
  
“Coming, baby…oh  _holy…_ ”  
  
Sasuke cooed and sighed in satisfaction as Naruto came gasping, face open and vulnerable and flushed. Naruto’s body went taut and then boneless, and barely managed not to just crush Sasuke beneath him.   
  
“Your back,” Naruto explained, breathless.  
  
“Fuck my back,” Sasuke muttered, pulling Naruto closer. “Need this.”  
  
“Me, too,” Naruto said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a long time before words broke the silence in the dim, stone room. Naruto lay on his side facing his lover. Sasuke lay on his stomach, and the two men held hands beneath their touching pillows.   
  
“Your conference call,” Sasuke whispered, eyes opening in worry.  
  
Naruto shook his head, eyes closed. “When you stalked off I emailed Maryanne and told her to move it. Don’t need to be on it…just being anal.”  
  
“You care about those people. ‘s good thing,” Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto grunted softly and shifted. He’d fed Sasuke enough pain pills to knock out a small horse, and by all rights Sasuke should be sound asleep. Yet Sasuke clung to consciousness like the stubborn brat he knew he was.  
  
“Naruto?”   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Don’t spank Shika ever again.” The command held exactly no threat, however, and a yawn slurred the last two words.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Sasuke frowned and their eyes met. “Just…don’t.”  
  
“Okay. But only if you swear not to call in Kiba ever again…”  
  
Sasuke’s lips twitched. “Jealous?”  
  
“Aren’t you?”  
  
Sasuke pouted. “No…”  
  
“Liar.” Naruto smiled, sunshine in summertime.  
  
A lull, a handful of minutes, the quiet sounds of matched breathing…  
  
“I’m…really…” Sasuke bit his lip.  
  
“We both fucked up tonight, baby,” Naruto said, squeezing Sasuke’s hand. “And we’re not going to make these mistakes again. We have that code word for a reason – need to talk…” Naruto yawned. “Before we get all…whatever…”  
  
“I swear to use it.”  
  
“Me, too,” Naruto said seriously.  
  
“Say it again…one more time…” Sasuke’s voice was sleepy, his eyes closed. Naruto looked at the dark lashes brushing pale skin and felt peace.  
  
“I love you. Because I don’t know how to live without loving you.”  
  
Sasuke sighed. “Love…too…”  
  
“Sleep,” Naruto said.  
  
And they did.  
  
_/fine_

 

 

Here, have an extra: it's a *very* rough sketch of my reference notes for Bliss. I do sketches to help keep the continuity. I have absolutely no art skills; I leave those to artists.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, think that the way Naruto and Sasuke play is the right or sane way to go about it. At all.  
> They're not the craziest couple in my world, but they certainly win the award for most dysfunctional.
> 
> I think I wrote it to serve as a sort of warning knell that communication is always important and can be difficult to manage, even between people who've been together for years. I also have to admit that I enjoyed throwing Kiba into the mix... You know you're writing a heavy piece when the impact play scene is the LIGHT portion of the program.
> 
> So be warned.
> 
> This story has gone on to be a pivotal one for several stories. This particular night and Poker Tournament shows up in _[Rhythm and Bruise](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/3109.html)_ , in "One Night at Break," and gets referenced in several stories. It's the third in the Naru/Sasu series in Monoshizukanohi. In order, they go, "Salvation," "Breaking Point," "Breaking the Rules," and finally, "Breaking the Pattern."
> 
> There now... Let's see... anything else...
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Some stories have audio read by me, myself, and I – and occasional special guests! All audio can be found [RIGHT HERE](https://www.4shared.com/dir/37719989/28e7765d/Audio_Readings.html#dir=Unh-MNl5)
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). It’s a one-stop shop for everything I’m up to. You’ll find [Kelly Wyre’s Lair](https://www.demented-ink.com/kelly-wyre-lair) on the Port-of-Call menu. Under that name, I write the [New Amsterdam series](http://kelly-wyre.blogspot.com/2014/01/the-world-of-new-amsterdam.html), as well as many other [LGBTQ-friendly books and novellas](https://www.amazon.com/Kelly-Wyre/e/B00IURAYJM), both singly and in collaboration with other authors. I also [vlog](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP732llZpxt6YAD4-9-pwww), [blog](https://www.demented-ink.com/blog), and generally live, breathe, and sleep all things Story. Some projects are just starting, so pardon my construction dust. And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much love and communication,  
> ♥Demented Dee


End file.
